Angel of Chaos
by Jasmine097
Summary: During the Giants war, Annabeth was killed by Gaea which left Percy devastated, he promised to not morn over her and protect camp, but thinks it's better for camp if he left. The gods had an crazy idea to call upon someone powerful, Chaos. Chaos confirmed that Percy was to join him at the void, and train. When Percy gose back to camp half blood a new that has arisen with the help o
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, this is my first Chaos story, so don't judge me if it sucks... Okay, here goes nothing.

Percy

Today was the day the seven are supposed to kill Gaea and there was a lot of tension in the air between everyone so I tried to lighten up the mood. "Hey guys, don't worry it will be a pieces of cake! We're going to kick her butt and hopefully live a happily ever after."

"Which never actually happens." Leo added. He has been acting odd ever sense me and Annabeth came back from Tartarus, I wonder what happened.

"Dude, at least be optimistic, we can't go in there thinking, oh where never going to make it, no chance, might as well die now." Jason said that last part in his best Leo voice. Leo just gave him the look but then decided.

"Alright, you guys are right, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring everyone down with me."

"Leo, what's wrong? You have been acting weird ever sense you got blown off the boat. Where did you go?" Piper asked in her comforting voice, it nice to think that she never uses charm speak on us unless it's absolutely necessary.

"It's nothing, really, come on we need to get ready to pound her back to sleep." He gave a grin that was definitely forced.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on, let's go we still have a heck of a clime up to the original Mt. Olympus." No on said a word after that, me and Annabeth went down to the fighting arena and did a little sparing.

"I so worried about today." Annabeth said while blocking one of my strikes.

"About what, there is nothing to worry about, well besides Killing Gaea, the Giants, and the monster army... Wow, now that I think about it, there is a lot to worry about." I replied.

"Your not helping, but no I am worried about what if, just what if one of us let's say..." I knew exactly what she was going to say, it's what I have been thinking about too. "One of us, oh, dies..."

"Annabeth, don't say that, please, I don't know what I'm going to do with out you wise girl. I would have nothing to live for, the fates can't do that to me. I have lived threw to much with you, I can't just lose you now." I stopped sparing with her and held her close, I could hear her sobbing into my chest.

"And I can't lose you either, seaweed brain. I love you with all my heart, it just can't happen, all of us have made oaths that could be broken, but one of us is going to die, no matter what we do." We were both silent after that, hoping that we weren't the ones that was going to die, but also my flaw being loyalty, I would put my life in front of any one of the seven especially Annabeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We stood at the edge of Mt. Olympus waiting for the army to arrive, I could feel the rumbling in the ground and see a big mob of monsters marching our way. It was a devastating sight, it must have been 100 monsters to one of us? That was before the Romans showed up along with Camp half-blood, we were still out numbered but this gave me hope, we could actually win this.

Reyna walked up to me before saying "Thank you, for bring us together, I never thought this day would actually come."

"It wasn't just me, it was everyone, I couldn't have done it without you guys.

"And we couldn't have done it with out you." She gave me a soft smile before asking me about our plans for battle, I told her to talk to Annabeth about it sense she was the genius. I decided to give camp half-blood my lame pep-talk that I don't even know one word to. Let's just wing it, they look like they need one.

"Camp, we have came this far now and if we go down, there going to be sore for eternity, but I know that that will never happen, they have no chance against us what so ever. So far what I see is that they have signed up for a brutal beating. And we are going to go out there today and do what we do best, monster butts are going to be kicked and well what ever else you do to them, Giants are going to be nothing more than a pile of dirt, and of course it's BED TIME FOR GAEA!" Everyone cheered so loudly the army probably heard it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first part of the battle was a blur, I was on auto pilot. Some demigods were injured but more monsters were killed, ¾ of the army was gone, but Gaea still have not woke up. I looked around to see Jason and Zeus Fighting the Bane of Zeus and was about to help when I heard a roar come from the center of the mountain.

Gaea was awake.

I spotted her looking at her new body moving her fingers. I need to tell the others, I ran towards Jason and yelled at him "She's awake. Where is the others? Find them and tell them, then meet me in the center." Me and Annabeth stayed close most of the time because of our fear of losing one of each other, but sometimes we still get separated. I found her fighting an empousia (is that how you spell it?) and decapitated it. "Annabeth, Gaea is waking up, she still need two demigods' blood to fully awaken but she is in her physical state now. Find the others and tell them to meet me where she is." I screamed before looking around for Frank and Hazel. I found them back to back, but it looked like Jason was just about to tell him so I went off to look for Leo, witch wasn't hard, all you had to do was follow the sounds of explosions and him yelling "Eat that dirt head." or "Will you like that with a side of fries?" I couldn't help but grin, no matter what happened, he still has the old Leo in him somewhere.

"Leo, come on, She's up and movin', we need ya."

"Ok, give me a sec..." He just literally disintegrated a cyclops's head. "Alright now I'm coming." We ran to where Gaea was now swinging her swords around grinning like a mad woman. Everyone was there ready to fight.

"Ahh have you come to awaken me? That would be very nice of you." At the exact moment roots shot out of the ground aiming at me and Annabeth. I side stepped it but it came back around really low and rapped around my ankles and before I could cut it, it swept my legs out from under me. I kepted a firm grip on Riptide and with effort I cut myself lose and got back on my feet. Annabeth wasn't having the best of luck, the vines has rapped around her sword arm and has the rest of her body tangled up in it too. All the others were fighting off monsters that came close to us, they were all fighting like there's no tomorrow, wait there could be no tomorrow... Shut up, think positive, I thought to myself. I ran over and slashed the big roots off first then the small ones around her body, helped her up then asked "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"LAY OFF, LET'S MAKE THIS A FAIR FIGHT SHELL WE." After a moment I realized she was talking to the monsters, not us. Now all seven of us was focused on her. Jason was summoning a storm, I joined him by calling on the rain and the sea. Lightning struck down on her, it made her stumble but otherwise it didn't do much. She growled at us then sent another root but this time only at Annabeth, it struck her right in the stomach, it went threw, the root was basically sucking the blood out of her.

"NO, no, no." I ran to her sliced the root off and caught her in my arms then set her down on the ground gently.

"Percy." Her voice was barely audible.

"Yeah I'm here." tears were gathering in my eyes.

"Hey, can you promise me two things?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Don't let this get between you and camp, I want you to lead the camp as always and don't morn over me. And secondly..." Her voice was getting weaker and weaker. "Kick her butt for me." She gave me one last smile before closing her eyes.

No one's POV

"No, no, please you can't, you can't. WHY? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" He screamed at the sky, or more specifically at the Fates. "Wasn't everything else enough? The wars, Tartarus, and now this?" He was so angry and sad. "You, you did this to her, you will go back to sleep, no you will fade, never will you ever again kill anyone I love or anyone that will ever live on Earth again." He set Annabeth down then rose to his feet. The Earth started to shake storms were brewing evrywhere, he walked slowly towards Gaea.

"You can't kill me, son of Poseidon." She had uncertainty in her voice and you can see the fear in her eyes. A huge wave has gathered behind the seven or now six and must have been 40ft high. Percy trust his hand towards Gaea and the entire wall of water went crashing on to her while missing everyone else. After the water cleared, Percy was already at her throat. Without saying a word he Stabbed right threw her neck then a hole big enough to hold an elphant opened up and swallowed Gaea hole while Percy just jumped out of the way.

The war is won.

Ok I don't know if that was good or not but PLEASE let me know, you guys know what to do, comment, vote, all that good stuff. Well bye~ see you next time...


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos

**Hey guys... sooo... I have no idea what to say sooo... Here goes nothing...**

No one's pov

The war is won.

But no on celebrated. The lost of Annabeth left Percy devastated. It's been a week since the war and Percy has done nothing more than train all day. He still would teach classes, and participate in games and other things, but you could tell it was because of what he promised to Annabeth. Under the mask he was a train wreck. He didn't want to attend meetings, he barely ever showed up for his meals, he just brought the food to his cabin before anyone showed up.

Percy decided to pay Olympus a visit, he didn't tell anyone why. As he walked up to the door man He said "Hey, I need the key to the 600th floor." He stuck out his hand hoping no having to deal with the 'there is no 600th floor' Or 'Kid I think you've gone crazy' No such luck.

"There is no 600th floor you dim wit." Percy just sighed and took the key from under the desk. "Hey you can't do that!" The man screamed.

Percy turned around and replied "Mmh huh." Then kept walking. Apparently the door man recognized him then looked at him with sorrow filled eyes. Well now everyone seemed to know about this. Percy waited through the very annoying elevator music till he heard the ding. He walked towards the throne room to see all the different wonderful statues paintings and even the floor! It all was so beautiful, then he remembered that Annabeth designed it. Sorrow filled him once again. He peeked into the Throne room to see something that even surprised him. There was a meeting but there was no fighting. Athena was bawling her eyes out and so was Artemis, no doubt about Annabeth. Everyone else looked sad, depressed or both. In this war everyone has lost many, some lost their children, some friends, some even brothers or sisters, and some lost their loved one. Percy decided to walk in at this moment, at first no one noticed him but soon Zeus noticed and raised his master bolt.

"Who dare interrupt my meeti... Oh Perseus, what's wrong? Why are you here?" He said lowering his bolt.

I kneeled down in front of him " May I ask you of one favor?" Zeus looked uncomfortable but replied.

"If it's in my power, and not totally ridiculous than yes, what of your favor?"

"Before Annabeth di- passed, I promised that I would protect camp."

"Yes, go on." He looked at me with curiosity.

I stood up ans said "Everywhere I go, I bring destruction and death. If I were to Protect camp, I think I shouldn't be there. I am powerful enough to draw boat loads of monsters in, but also not powerful enough to defeat them all, I believe that it is better for camp if I left." Many gods and goddesses looked shocked, a couple of them gasped out loud. There were silence for a long while, it seemed that the Olympians were having a mental conversation. Then Zeus looked back down at Percy and said:

"Percy, we believe that we might have a solution to this problem, good for both camp and you. That is if he excepts the offer." He looked at Percy with the slightest grin.

"He?"

"One second, let me call upon him." He looked constipated for what seemed like hours, then A man in all black showed up, he looked about in his twenties.

"Who called upon me." His voice echoed through the room.

"The Olympians will like to make an offer."

"And what makes you think I will accept?" The guy turned towards Zeus.

"Because of him." Zeus pointed at Percy. The big 30ft tall powerful looking dude turned around to face Percy.

Percy's Pov

I had no idea who he was until he looked at we with his galaxy filled eyes. "Chaos?" I didn't know if I should bow or not, but decided to take the safe way out. I bowed or more like kneeled.

"No need, Perseus, I know exactly who you are and your deeds for this world, in my eyes you are the greatest hero to ever live, anywhere. I have very high respect towards you." I was so stunned I couldn't find the words to reply. Chaos turned around to faced the Olympians again. "I also believe I know what you have called me for and I will gladly accept."

"Wait not to be rude or anything but accept what?" I said with a confused look on my face.

Chaos boomed "I am offering you to come with me to my palace in the land of Void, where you will train to become more powerful, you will be in command of my army. But you will also be able to visit Earth anytime after you have finished your training, the Void can be your second home."

I looked around to find everyone smiling, even Athena. "It would be an honor."

"You should come with me right away. Poseidon, tell camp of this, and let them know we should be back in about 2 years depending on his skill."

Woah, 2 years...

**sorry guys, that was kind of a slow chapter... i promise it will get better, next chapter Percy will see Void for the first time and i am thinking about having Percy be a loner, it would make sense after Annabeth died. so COMMENT, VOTE, AND DO YOUR THING! see ya'll next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Void

**Hey, again... I no own PJO or HoO sooo yeah.**

Percy's pov

The Void was nothing like Olympus, it was so much more beautiful and elegant. The palace was coal black with diamonds shining through. It's porch must have been bigger than my mom's apartment. Fudge balls, Mom! How could I have forgotten?

"Chaos, this sounds stupid but I totally forgot about my mom..." that was so embarrassing, I would have rather face planted in front of the intier camp over and over again.

Chaos looked at me then said "No worries, I will protect them, no monster will ever get to them ever again. But I can't save them from natural disasters."

"Thank you." I sighed in relief.

"I want to show you your room, it's totally awesome! Come on, don't just stand there." He was waving me over.

"Did you just say totally awesome?" I wasn't sure if I have gone mad, did the creator of the universe just say TOYALLY AWESOME?

"Oh come on, you think I'm formal all the time? Do you know how hard that is, saying big words all the time." After he cleared his throat he said in a deep voice " Be obtainable and come this way, for I have an employment for you... Like I said, hard. You have to think of all the words on the spot, it's so much work." He whined. I couldn't help but smile, this was going to be a lot more fun than I thought it would be.

Ok I thought that the outside of the palace was the most amazing thing in the world, well that's because I haven't seen the inside. The inside looked bigger than the outside, (Which was saying something) had marble floors with cracks in them that were filled with gold, walls that you couldn't see the top of, guards in awesome looking armor, and you can't forget the universes biggest arcade and lounge room (On top of that, they had, get this... PIZZA!). Chaos brought me to what looked like an assembly room, there was room for thousands. Which pilled in faster than you would think.

"I have an announcement to make." Chaos boomed,, which got everyone's attention, and I mean everyone, not a single sound was made. "I am sure everyone knows who Percy Jackson is, he will be training with us to be the commander of the army." First there was murmurs but when he got to the training with us part everyone started cheering... was I that famous? "He will be starting his training right away." The people cheered even louder, if that was even possible. To be honest, I was so excited to go training in a place like this that I almost forgot about Annabeth's death, _almost_.

After the assembly Chaos showed me my bedroom, with was literally five times bigger than my old cabin at camp. Than he showed me the armory, he told me to pick out some throwing knives, arrows, and a bow. I tried to explain to him that I will have no luck with a bow, even if Artemis blessed me over and over again. He wouldn't listen, he just kept telling me that I will get it, yeah when pigs fly! Oh wait that's not a good example, they do fly... um, when um, you know what, it's hard to give an example when you live in a world of myths, but you get my point. We walked down to the traoning room, and as soon as I steped through the door I saw a knife coming at my face. With a little difficulty I caught it right before it was going to impale my brain. What a warm welcoming.

"Ooooh, sorry, thought you were someone else." this guy said pointing at the knife.

"Is this how you greet all your new comers?" I said with a big grin. "Cause I think your not going to have many live past the door."

"I like this guy. What should I call you?"

"Percy's fine." **(A/N: I always thought that some code name would be cheesy like I have heard Sunomi, Hurricane, Alpha, Omega, etc).**

"Call me Greg."

Chaos said from behind me "Greg, show him around will you , teach him something or whatever, official training tarts tomorrow. Peace." He flashed out.

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"like what?" Greg answerd wile squinting at a target than throwing a knife in the dead center of it.

"Like 'Totally awesome, Peace' and stuff" I said with my best Chaos voice.

"Oh yeah, he just really excited that your here I guess, are you like some famous dude back on Earth or something?"

"You could say that, dose Perseus Jackson ring a bell?" His eyes got wide, like really wide.

"The Persuse Jackson?"

"Yeah, just call me Percy though. Usually when someone calls me by my full name, and by someone I mean monsters or Zeus, wants to kill me. Ok you can close your month now. Your going to start to drool."

"Uh yeah sorry, but waoh I am working with _you_!"

**Sorry for the late update, got piles of homework sitting in front of me here... but anyways sorry, I will finish this chapter later, and that means as soon as I get my hands on anything that types again! Vote, Comment And what ever else!**


	4. Chapter 4: My Blessing

Sooooo, thanks for reading this far, still have nothing to say so yeah.

Percy

Guess what, after giving me the death glare, Greg chose the bow. This is going to be very interesting.

"Oh come on, you can't be that bad." He already had a bow ready and notched for me to shoot.

"Ok, think about this. I have aimed at a target, everything looked right, and then when I let go, it decided to shoot my teacher, Charon, and he was behind me... Right behind me." I took the bow and luckily for me I have seen people do it so I didn't hold it backwards or anything.

"Your stance looks good, bring your arm up a little higher and put your nose right on the string, go ahead and pull it back, it's set on 75 pounds right now, if it's too much I can change it. Then when you are ready, let go and I am not standing behind you."

"If you stand in front of the target then I assure you that you won't get hit." I did as I was told and aimed at the target, I aimed the arrow a little bit higher than the actual center, and let it fly. Somehow it went spiraling out of the window on the other side of the room. "Told ya."

"Wow, so you weren't lying after all, did you get cursed when you are born or something?"

"That would explain a lot. Anyways, can we try the trowing knives? They look cool." I said frankly, people always say to not judge a book by it's cover, but have you ever not? I mean if there's a book that was gray called Jimmy, and there was another that was colorful and stuff and was called something like, um just throwing this one out there, The Lightning Thief, which one would you choose?

"hah, yeah. Ok I think this should be a lot easier for you than shooting a bow." Greg handed me 5 trowing knives, they were just simple ones, like those you see a sports store with out grips. "Alright, just do as I do." He pulled his arm back, closed one eye and swung his arm forwards, while twisting his wrist so the knife started spinning vertically (If that makes sense at all). It landed in the dead center... again. I did exactly what he did, the knife hit the target pretty close to the center, but bounced off, with out sticking. "Not bad for the first throw, if you relax your wrist more, it should find it's target." I nodded and tried again. Nope, still bounced off. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope ,nope ,nope.

"Ahgg, come on, when are they going to stick to the target? It doesn't do that much damage when it just bounces off my enemy." I was getting frustrated.

_An Hour Later..._

Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope ,nope ,nope, nope, nope, nope, nope ,nope ,nope, nope, nope, nope, nope ,nope ,nope, nope, nope, nope, nope ,nope ,nope.

"AHHHHHHHHHH ok I give up." my arm was so sore, I probably couldn't pick it up if my life depended on it,

"Ha ha, you didn't think you were going to get it the first time right? No one ever dose."

"I was hopeing..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Two horrible training years later, and mastered throwing knives later... still haven't mastered the bow later... _

I was talking to Greg, oh me and him have basically became best buds now, and I was basically made semi immortal about a year ago, thought you might want to know. I was talking to Greg when Chaos called.

"Percy, your two years are up, it's time to make you commander of my army. Put on your formal close and meet me in the ceremony room in forty minutes."

"Looks like I am finally done with the stupid training program everyday, did you all have to do it too?"

"No, just you."

"That is so not fair. I have to do all the work while you guys just sit there and do whatever you do."

"We train."

"Oh, um well this is awkward, I better be off, he's going to be mad if I don't get there early." I walked back to my room which was located on the far end of the top floor, it's actually really awesome because you always have an excuse to be late. The "formal clothes" was already laid out on my bed, it was all black with a tent of sea green in it. It's kind of like a robe-ish thing with a cape and a hood. I have no idea why there's a hood on them, I mean I can see why there would be on your battle armor for hiding your identity while, well, in battle. Anyways I stopped complaining and pulled my shirt over my shoulders, and slipped on the robe-ish things and started buttoning up the thousands of buttons there was on it. Ok maybe I haven't stopped complaining. I got there about two minutes before hand and walked up to Chaos who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'm here." I decided yo say, before my two minutes were up.

"Your late."

"No, I am actually two minutes early."

"You know when I said forty minutes I mean thirty, you would think you have learned this by now."

"Whatever, let's just get on with it." I said annoyed. Like before everyone piled in so fast that no one was late, witch means they were all in with in two minuets.

"We have waited long for this, a leader, someone that I can trust to protect the kingdom with his life if needed. Today I will make him the commander of my army, he will carry my blessing, he has proved himself worthy of this rank by enduring our training and of course the two wars. Percy will you swear that you will help whenever you are needed, put ypur life infront of others and stay loyal to me no matter what?" wait his blessing, I never knew about this.

"I swear on the river Styx."

Chaos signaled me to come over and kneel down, so I did. "I Chaos, maker of the universe and everything that you see, make this man the commander of my army, and the first man to ever receive my blessing." He lifted his hand and black stream of energy creeped towards him, and when It finally reached me, the pain was almost unbearable, I grated my teeth and tried not to scream, but luckily it only lasted a second. I let out a sigh of relief. But hat's when I felt something heavy on my back, at first I just thought I got new armor or something but when I looked back I couldn't stop smiling. I had wings, and they looked really cool... they were pitch black and had a 18 foot wingspan. When I looked back up at Chaos he was also smiling.

"Thank you, this is not totally what I expected."

"Your welcome, and you have earned it. You may return back to Earth right after you I have a little chat with you."

Sorry... still no real action, I am trying! I promise I will soon though. Anyways, COMMENT, VOTE, FOLLOW, AND WHATEVER ELSE! do your thing people.

Just wondering, dose anyone think I should change the cover? Answer me down below...


	5. Chapter 5: Flying

**Hey I'm back! Happy Thanks Giving every body! tell me how your spending it! Here's the story, now enjoy!**

Percy

After the ceremony I really, really wanted to try out my new wings and powers but I had a little 'Chat' to go to. I walked down the hall to Chaos office and knocked on the open door.

"Come on in." Chaos looked excited but at the same time worried. I walked in and sat down in a chair across from him which was actually kind of hard with my wings, so I just sat down in a very uncomfortable position and said.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, it's hard to admit this but... I didn't give you the wings. I only gave you powers like mine, and a title." If chaos didn't give them to me than who did?

"Do you have anyone in mind that could have done this? I mean I'm not complaining or anything."

"I am not sure, it could be anyone."

_ Not anyone, but me. _This was all reminding me to much of when Gaea was talking in our heads. I looked at Chaos desperate for answers.

"I hear it too, and it's not me."

"What do you want?" I said to nowhere.

_ Don't worry I came to do no harm. Only to tell you that it was me who gave you wings, why do you think their black? Also black goes well with anything._ For a second I thought it was going to be Aphrodite. _I am Nyx, I felt sorry for Tartarus so thought you may enjoy those. Gaea was influencing me while down there along with Tartarus. I am a peaceful Primordial not like some of the others. Ok too ta loo!_

"That was totally normal."

"Anyways, I think I am going to let you figure out your powers yourself. Too ta loo!" Chaos flashed out. What's up with the hole too ta loo thing? Is it just me or is it weird. Wait how am I supposed to get back to Earth? When I came here Chaos teleported…hm, I wonder can I teleport? I concentrated on going to Earth. I felt like every molecule in my body got separated then put back together, it really didn't feel that great. When I opened my eyes I found myself standing on top of a porta pooper. I really hope it can hold my weight which must be a lot more now than before from the wings. I took a big but gentle step towards the side and well it started to tilt. Time to put these babies to use! Right before it was going to hit the ground I pushed up with my legs and shot into the air. Spreading my wings I was flying! And to ruin this perfect moment the Porta pooper crashed into the ground and splashed everywhere, a splash of something I rather not say hit my face.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. EWWWW! This is disgusting!" Why did I land here? Where the heck am I? After whipping whatever was on my face off with my shirt I took off in a random direction scanning for street signs or anything that would tell me where I am. After a couple of minutes I noticed a monster or more specifically a hellhound chasing something. At first I thought it was just a stray dog, but then I noticed it was a little girl, no older than maybe seven? The hellhound was gaining fast and the girl had no chance. I dived down and basically tackled the hellhound. It struggled but I stuck my sword through its neck before it could do anything more than struggle. I looked around for the girl and found her hiding behind a dumpster.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Wh-what was that?" She asked in a small voice barely audible.

"That was a hellhound, but it's gone now ok." I didn't find the point of lying to her. "You are a half god half human called a demi-god, I am one too."

"They're so scary, they are everywhere." She said looking around like there might be more.

"Don't worry they won't get to you if I'm around, I promise. What's your name?"

She looked me right in the eyes and said "Elizabeth, but call me Liz, that's what my mommy called me."

"Ok Liz, my name is Percy, where do you live?"

"Over there." Liz pointed towards a burned down building.

"What happened?" I walked towards her slowly trying not to scare her.

She got all teary eyed and said "Mommy's in there." No, her mom died. Then she started full on crying.

"It's Ok, I know somewhere where we can go, it's a safe place for people like us, and they're all part of my family." She walked out of her hiding spot and looked at me with big sad eyes. "Come on, I won't hurt you, where we can go there won't be any more monsters hunting you down!" That caught her attention.

"Really, no more hell dogs?"

"No more hell dogs." I confirmed. She slowly walked over to me and hugged my legs. I decide to set up camp here and let Liz rest. I didn't have much supplies so I just started a fire and leaned up against the wall with Liz on my lap. You know I don't really get kids, one second there hiding then another they're sound asleep on your lap. I stayed watch all night until the sun rose and the fire died. Liz woke up shortly after that.

"How about something to eat?"

"Please."

"What would you like?"

"Cereal." Daughter of Demeter? Nah she has a human Mom. Maybe I can create something, since Chaos is the _creator _of everything, and he mentioned that he gave me some of his powers. Again I concentrated and got what I wanted, a bowl of blue fruit loops appeared in my hand. Liz squeaked from surprise and scooched backwards.

"It's ok."

"Why is it blue?"

"Because my mom used to make ever thing blue for me when I was your age." Without another word she dug into the bowl with no mercy, I was gone before I had time to take a breath.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Jackson New Jersey." Wow what a coincidence. That's not too far from Long Island, and mom.

"Ok would you like to teleport to camp or fly, flying would take longer, but first time teleporting feels really weird." She looked thoughtful for a second then said.

"Can we fly? I have always dreamed of flying like a bird." Liz Pointed at a bird flying by.

"Sure, I'm just going to pick you up here…" I picked her up. "There we go." I once again pushed off with my feet and we sored through the sky, once in a while Liz would do a woo hoo or spread her arms out like she's flying. Daughter of Zeus, could be.

**Sorry for the late update, but hey it's almost thanks giving so I have an excuse. And sorry if I stole the little girl idea from someone but I think it's an awesome example of Percy so I used it, and also because it's so cute! Anyways COMMENT, VOTE and FOLLOW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Blue Cookies

Percy

On our way to camp I was thinking about maybe stopping by mom's place first, I haven't seen her sense... wow actually I haven't seen her sense before Hera wiped my memory! Thinking about it, I haven't tasted Mom's blue cookies in forever, and she deserves a visit she is my mom after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Detour/ Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and Liz landed in front of mom's apartment building, after me explaining to Liz, well more like yelled at Liz over the wind that we were going to pay a visit to mom.

"This is where your mommy lives?" She said still yelling a bit.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in ages, her and Paul." Liz is heavier than she looks, especially after a 3 hour flight.

"Who's Pole?"

Correcting her I said "_Paul_ is my step dad, he's a nice guy." We walked in the apartment and for the first time I was nervous to come here, what was mom going to think? What if they had another kid? Well actually I would be ok with that, they have been together for what? Like 4 years now, it's about time. I rang the doorbell to hear the same _ding dong_ everyone has.

"Coming!" Liz was now holding my hand and chewing her nails, huh come to think of it I never really had a close relationship with someone this young. The door swung open to a very flour filled mom, and the smell of baked goods hit me in the face full force. Oh my, I don't think I'm going to be able to leave this place without gaining a few... hundred pounds.

"Hey, Mo-" I was literally tackled, lucky not to the ground, that would have been very embarrassing for all of us.

"Percy, where have you been? I haven't see you in almost three years! I have miss... Wings?"

"Yeah, long story."

"Well you better tell me, come on in! And who's this?"

"Oh that's Liz, also longish story. My turn to ask a question, is that _THE__ cookies_ I smell?"

"Yep, they have been waiting to be eaten by their rightful owner." I couldn't help but crack a grin, still holding on to Liz's hand I had some trouble getting through the door, let's just say that feathers flew. I pulled out a stool for me then another for Liz.

"Where's Paul?"

She shrugged then yelled "PAUL, WHERE ARE YOU HONEY?"

"Wow mom you are loud."

"Well you need to be around here. Paul! Where are you honey."

"I'm coming, let me get some pants on. Do we have guests?" I heard him answer from one of the back rooms.

"Yeah, your son's here."

"Percy?"

"Here."

"HERE." Liz screeched.

"Wow, your also loud, are you sure you two aren't related? Or at least distant relatives?" My ears were still ringing from mom, but now it like double ringing (If that was possible). Paul walked out the back room, with pants on, very important thing if I have to say so my self.

"Long time no s whoa, what happened to you, you look different then the last time I saw you. Hmm, what is it. You look taller, buffer, um what else, I'm missing something. I know I am." Paul said while tapping his chin and looking up and down. Decided to give him a hint sense this is just sad. I mean how can you not see a 18 foot set of wings? So I gently shuffled my wings... a little.

"Oh, oh my goodness, did not see that, wow." From the corner of my eye I saw mom role her eyes too. "Are they real feathers, like on a bird?"

"I'm pretty sure, I don't think they would be metal, I would probably fall over before I can even take off."

"That's increadable, how much do you think they weigh?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get them?"

"Well when me and Annabeth were in Tartarus we ran in to Nyx an-"

"Tartarus? You mean hell? Why didn't you tell me?" shoot! I wasn't going to tell her that, she has enough on her plate already. Now I have to explain everything on top of the last couple of years.

"well I didn't want you to worry about me."

"But Percy, you have to tell me these things, as your mother I should know." I think her voice broke about fifteen times in that one sentence, must be a record. "Tell me what happened."

"Can I have some cookies? They smell good, mommy used to make them." Liz pointed at the oven full of blue cookies.

"Sure sweetheart, but you have to let them cool first, Liz right?"

"Mm hm."

"Okay before we go to the depressing story of Tartarus witch I do want to know, I need to know what happened to Liz, why is she with you? Is she a demigod too? Where is her parents?" Mom was spilling out questions by the second.

"First off, mom can I tell you about Tartarus later, when I'm ready? It's been more than two years and I still hate to talk about it. And for your other questions." I lead her towards the kitchen so Liz wouldn't hear our conversation. "She is a demigod, her mom is dead and she has a godly parent. I found her being chased by a hell hound and that's when she told me that her mom was dead. So I was off to camp but decided you deserved a visit so now I'm here. I don't have time today to tell you all about the last 3 years but I do have time for some cookies!"

"Alright but please tell me about everything when you are ready." She had her what's going t happen to my baby look.

"I promise mom, you will be one of the first to now. Now about those cookies."

"Still the same old Percy I knoe and love."

"Always." with that we ate all the cookies in the world and died of a heart attack from the sugar.

THE END

Ok maybe not but, I did eat enough blue cookies I might as well be injecting sugar directly in to my vain, and to where my blood is now blue. Me and Liz head off to camp with a bunch of hidden cookies everywhere we could stuff them.

Camp half blood here we come with cookies.


	7. Chapter 7: Stop Staring

**Hey my lovely bananas, thank you all sooo much, I got 400 reads!**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ this book is not a cross over, but what you will read was a request, again I repeat NOT a crossover.**

**And here's a poem-ish thiny from XxSamMillerxX anyways here it is:**

**I call this poem the Blue Poem**  
**Blue cookies,**  
**Blue jelly beans,**  
**Blue eyes,**  
**Blue clothes,**  
**Blue hair,**  
**Blue underwear.**

**Write something like that or what ever that catches my eyes and I will also post it!**

**so here's my very sucky chapter! (Mostly because someone keeps bugging me about it, yeah, you know who you are, and hah, it was done before Midnight!)**

Percy

I could barley fly I was so full, and now Liz didn't weigh as much as a boulder anymore, she weighed as much as the sky times 3. we finally made it to camp that night, I forgot how beautiful camp was. The strawberry fields, arena, cabins, and the lake, oh how much I miss the lake, it was my first kiss with Annabeth... Annabeth, there is no words to describe how much I miss her. I wasn't going to break down crying then, I had things to do.

All the campers were sitting around the campfire like every night after dinner except Fridays, that's reserved for captured the flag. I have been thinking about how to approach camp, creep in? Nah no one would notice I was there. Dive bomb? No I have Liz with me. Well maybe I'll just semi-dive bomb in, with out the dive part and just land really loudly next to the campfire. Yeah that would work.

I found a good spot in one of the tree's and waited for when everyone stopped singing then jump out. "Liz, we're going to jump in a second ok, don't worry, we're not going to fall. On three." she nodded letting me know that she's ready. I knew the song by heart even though it was pretty lame. It was going to end any second now.

"3...2...2 and a half...1...Jump!" I yelled/whispered. We jumped off with my wings out stretched, what? It looks cool. And landed with a thud when everything else was quiet. I couple of camper screamed, mostly from the Aphrodite cabin, and some others drew their weapons.

"Show yourself punk." yep that was Clarisse. I guess it is kind of weird to have a hooded dude with wings to all of a sudden fall into camp.

"Hey, hey, hey, you all haven't forgotten me have you? I've only been gone for two years." In the middle of that sentence I pulled my hood down, and again I got tackled, more like dog piled. "Uggg, can't... breath..." everyone finally got off of me with a 'sorry' and a smile plastered on their faces. I got on on my feet and found Liz cowering away."Hey, you guys are scaring Liz." she was now hiding behind the tree we jumped out of, I went over there and picked her up. "Hey it's ok, this is the camp I was talking about, these people are good friends, they won't hurt you, I promise."

"Do you pinkie promise?" She stuck her tiny little pinkie out.

"Pinkie promise." now that I got a good look at her, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, she had the most beautiful eyes, even prettier than Pipers in my opinion, they were a dark cinnamon, with red on the edges. She had shoulder length black wavey** (A/N: I have no idea how to spell that)** hair. And little freckles dotted across her nose.

"Awwwwww!" some Aphrodite kids squeaked. I just rolled my eyes at them.

"Hey are you tired?" I asked her.

"No." I could see her falling asleep already.

"Yes you are."

"No, i'm nowt."

"Chiron, can she stay in my cabin tonight?"

"It's against the rules but, I don't think she's going to stay anywhere else so I guess." He said with a shrug.

"Thanks, back in a minute, we all need to catch up." With out another word I teleported to my cabin, hoping I don't wake her up, as she was already fast asleep on my shoulder. I sat her down on the bonk closest to mine and tucked her in. Then teleported back out to everyone else.

"Where the heck have you been?" Thalia walked up to me.

"The gods didn't tell you all?"

"No, they just said that you were going to go somewhere and train or something, didn't even tell us how long you were going to be gone." With that she gave me a bone crushing hug. "Ok first, one question, where did you get those babies?" She pointed at my wings.

"Long story, well actually everything's a long story." it was kinda awkward standing there with everyone just staring at me. They just kept staring and staring and staring. Oh are they expecting me to tell them my story now? "Um it's not just a ling story, it's seriously long, so if you don't mind maybe I can tell you tomorrow." They kept staring. "Um-"

Chiron cut me off, saving me a lot of talking. "It's Percy's first night back, and I also need to talk to him, privately." Sighs were heard threw out the camp as they all walked back to their cabins yawing.

"Thanks man." I gave him a quick guy hug.

"No problem, Percy. But I do need to talk to you, it's important. Come to the big house." I followed him there, and before even reaching the door I heard ground vibrating snores, I mean literally. Chiron sighed and said "Dionysus never changes." we walked in and all you could smell was wine. You know I kinda feel bad for Chiron, he lives here.

"Alright about this ***Snore* **talk, there ***Snore*** is a w- ***Snore*** DIONYSUS! Wake up!" Yep I definitely feel bad for him.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY BEAUTY SLEEP?" he was wearing his usual leper pajamas and holding a wine bottle up like it was a sword.

"Dionysus, you are supposed to tell him of the upcoming war." Wait there's another war?

"Oh yes, yes, there's another war coming, and we need your help, Blah, blah, blah, End is raising, Blah blah blah, so yeah there you go, now back to my beauty sleep." He collapsed on the nearest couch.

"What? There's another war? And who's End?"

"All your questions will be answers when you meet him."

"Your so confusing, who's coming now?"

"I will tell you as much as i'm aloud to, you were trained to become a warrior, am I correct?"

"Yes, for as much as I know." This was getting more and more confusing by the second.

"Good, we will need both skills than, we are going to bring a famous assassin here to so he teach you how to be an, well assassin, I'm sure you know about the video game, Assassins Creed?** (A/N: NOT A CROSS OVER! JUST A REQUEST!)** well that is one of the ways we make money, like the strawberry fields. All the things actually happened. The assassins were Demi-gods, some knew what they were, and some didn't. You know Arno Dorian?"

"Yeah, wait, so all this stuff actually happened?" Like I said, getting more confused by the second.

"Well most of the game actually happened , they had to change a couple of things here and there but, nothing major. So tomorrow we are going to pay a visit to Olympus and discus this further.

**That wasn't planed at all, sorry if it sucked... and I really think it sucked so sorry! Anyways. Again NOT A CROSS OVER! Just a Request. And Requested by Arno_Victor_Dorian... what a surprise...**

**So comment, vote, and whatever else! Bye my lovely Bananas!**


End file.
